Teemo/Ability Details
Teemo, the Swift Scout is a champion in League of Legends.Teemo's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities ) he will be revealed upon impact. *Using or will break stealth. Camouflage will not activate while the channel is ongoing. *Due to a glitch, Camouflage activates while the channel is ongoing if Teemo has invested one mastery point in . **This nuance also extends to Dominion's Enhanced Recall, whether improved or not. |firstname = Blinding Dart |firstinfo = (Active): Teemo shoots a venom-coated dart at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and blinding them for a few seconds, causing all their autoattacks to miss for its duration. *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds *'Range:' 580 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Blinding Dart is a single targeted ability that shoots a dart at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage and blinding it on impact. |secondname = Move Quick |secondinfo = (Passive): Grants increased movement speed until struck by a champion or turret. This bonus is restored 5 seconds after last being struck by a champion or turret. (Active): For 3 seconds, Teemo gains double his passive movement speed and will not lose it regardless of whether he is hit or not. The passive is restored after the duration of the active. *'Cost:' 40 mana *'Cooldown:' 17 seconds |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Move Quick passively grants Teemo a buff that increases his movement speed. This buff is removed upon being struck by an attack from an enemy champion or turret. When activated, Move Quick is a self-targeted ability that grants Teemo increased movement speed for 3 seconds, regaining the passive bonus after it expires. * Move Quick's cooldown begins when first activated, not when the effect ends. * When Move Quick's active buff expires Teemo regains the passive buff, regardless of whether he was hit at any point of the buff duration. * Dominion points' attacks will also remove the passive bonus. |thirdname = Toxic Shot |thirdinfo = (Passive): Teemo deals extra magic damage on impact with his autoattacks. Additionally, his attacks will poison the target, dealing magic damage each second for 4 seconds. This poison will not stack but the duration will be refreshed with every subsequent attack. |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Toxic Shot is a passive ability that grants Teemo an on-hit effect, causing his autoattacks to deal bonus magic damage on impact. The attacked target is also poisoned for 4 seconds afterwards, taking magic damage over time. Subsequent autoattacks will refresh the duration of the poison. * Toxic Shot's damage over time is considered a poison for . |ultiname = Noxious Trap |ultiinfo = (Active): Teemo places a trap which stealths and arms after 1 second. It detonates if an enemy steps on it, poisoning all enemies nearby to be dealt magic damage every second for 4 seconds plus slowing them and providing vision of them (doesn't reveal stealthed units) for 4 seconds. This poison will not stack but the duration will be refreshed with every subsequent detonation. Mushrooms have 100 health and can be destroyed by autoattacks if they are visible, but they are immune to spell damage. The traps last 10 minutes. Teemo will store one every several seconds, the charge time will be affected by cooldown reduction, and can have a maximum of three stocked up. Each cast requires and uses a trap. *'Range:' 230 *'Cooldown:' 1 second *'Activation Diameter:' 120 (estimate) *'Explosion Diameter:' 400 (estimate) *'Sight Diameter:' 425 (estimate) |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Noxious trap is a ground targeted area of effect ability that places a trap at the target location for 10 minutes. Traps become invisible to the enemy team after 1 second of being placed. If an enemy unit walks over a trap, it explodes, revealing and slowing all enemy units in a small area in addition to poisoning them, dealing magic damage every second over 4 seconds. This ability is charge based and Teemo will periodically gain trap charges, but he can only store up to 3 at any given time. * Noxious Trap pops spell shields. ** If a unit with an active spell shield is the one who triggers the trap, the spell shield will additionally block the effects of the trap against nearby allies and even neutral jungle minions. * Traps will explode if an enemy champion, pet, minion, or neutral monster comes near them. * Noxious Traps will draw turret aggro if Teemo is within turret range while a nearby enemy champion is taking trap poison damage. * Enemy turrets and Dominion neutral and hostile points will reveal traps, but will not attack them. * Noxious Trap's recharge time can be reduced with cooldown reduction. * Noxious Trap's recharge timer stops when Teemo has full charges (3). * Noxious Trap's poison does not stack. Being hit by successive mushrooms will only refresh the duration. * Noxious Traps adjust their damage whenever Teemo's ability power is changed. ** This is only true of placed traps that have not been triggered. Active poisons from Noxious Traps will not adjust. * There is no cap on the number of traps that can be placed. Teemo is only limited by the traps' 10 minute duration. ** At maximum cooldown reduction (40%), starting with three charges and placing one each time it's available for 10 minutes, the maximum possible traps active at a time is 40. * Noxious Traps cannot be placed inside structures, walls, or units. Traps placed in these locations will be pushed to the side. * Similar to wards, will knock the Noxious Trap out of its splashing range so the trap can never be used to cause damage to it. * If player triggers the trap while entering brush, the animation sometimes may be invisible, but the units are still being affected by the damage over time and slow. * Noxious Trap can be triggered by and damage stealthed units, but it will not reveal them (except Evelynn.). * Noxious Trap's damage over time is considered a poison for . }} References Category:Champion Ability Details